My Hero Academia: The Last Year
by My Hero BlueDeku
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is finishing his summer break during his third year at UA. Little did he know, this summer would create events that will effect his last year at UA and the world as he knows it. This story will follow Izuku from his third year until he becomes the symbol of peace. While it is not a driving part of the story, there will be shipping, ones that I feel are plausible.
1. Izuku’s Last UA Summer

My first fanfic, oooo! I hope you like it! Please leave helpful comments down below, much appreciated!

Chapter 1:

 **Izuku's Last UA Summer**

Izuku Midoriya was enjoying his summer break from UA, he had two days left before he had to go back to the dorms. Izuku had already gone through his first term of his third year. He enjoyed the time he had with his friends and was not sure he was ready to have to say goodbye. Izuku had spent most of his summer, which was half of July and most of August, at his internship with some of his friends.

At his newest internship he had plenty of time to learn all sorts of new skills, he had finally made a name for himself as "The Power Hero: Deku". He never forgot about his time at Night Eye's agency of course, especially since his new internship was at Lumillion's agency, a hero of whom he worked with while in Night Eye's agency. Before joining Lumillion's agency, he had joined Todoroki at Endeavor's agency. However, after certain events, Todoroki had a meltdown and they both moved to Lumillion's. Todoroki had finally decided on a hero name, as Lumillion demanded they have cool names, he is now "The Half and Half Hero: Endure". Not only Todoroki, but Iida joined the agency as "The Engine Hero: Ingenium". They had patrolled together and got into a few fights, but nothing life threatening like before. It was overall a good learning experience.

Izuku was lost in his thoughts, staring at the clouds, thinking about the crazy things he's done so far as a hero and the friends he's made. He begins to doze off in the shade under one of the nicest cherry blossom trees in the park near his mother's apartment...

Darkness... A sudden, mysterious cloud emerges in Izuku's consciousness covering his body. In this dream state he looks around. There is nothing. He tries to use his quirk: One for All. This creates a spark causing a mystified light to appear in the silhouette is a bony, frail man. Izuku looks closer only to discover it is All Might, the previous user of One for All.

"A-all Might?" Izuku says, to no one. He can hardly hear himself. He suddenly realizes what is happening, he is in what he likes to call a "One for All Haze". It is a connection between himself and the past user of One for All. He can never get clear info, rather snippets of events from each user, most notably the first user. This time, it is one that involves All Might. Suddenly a square building and a tall, muscular man appeared in a dark mist.

"Gran Torino, are you sure this is the best route to take?" All Might spoke, softly.

"I am sure, Toshinori, after all, this was her wish," The tall, silver haired man said looking towards All Might.

That must be Gran Torino, Izuku thought. He was quite tall in his prime.

All Might and Gran Torino were standing in front of a simple brick building with hardly any windows nor any sort of signs. Izuku had no idea what was happening, he was confused in every possible way. All Might and Gran Torino walked away from the building. The building then decayed, leaving ashes behind along with a white, severed hand.

Light... Izuku suddenly awoke with a jerk. The "One for All Hazes" were especially annoying because time passed quickly and made him more exhausted than before. The sun was setting, he must have been out for hours. He got up, brushed himself off and checked his phone.

6:29PM 32%

 **Missed Call 6:00**

Mom

 **Text Message 5:43**

Uraraka

"Hey Deku, me, Momo, Tsu, Hatsume, Iida, and Todoroki were goi..."

 **Text Message 5:38**

Senpai

"Hey Midoriya, when school starts up again remember to reset yo.."

 **Text Message 5:30**

Mom

"Where r u??? R u still out?"

"Uh oh, moms probably worried about me, I better hurry home." Izuku whispered as he began running down the sidewalk, he was only 5 minutes from his house, it was really no big deal. But he had remembered daydreaming around 1... which explained why he felt so hungry.

5 minutes later he got into the house, his mother came from the hallway and asked him why he was out so late. After explaining he fell asleep, Inko Midoriya gave Izuku a healthy meal while they ate and talked about their days. Suddenly rain began sprinkling against the window.

"I heard it was going to storm tonight..." Inko said looking towards the window with a shallow face. Izuku showed concern.

"Hey mom, I know you stay up all night due to the storms anyways, so do you want me to stay up with you and we could watch some movies?"

"Oh Izuku, you are so sweet... but you and I both know you'll be snoring away just like that. Don't worry, I've gotten used to storms more and more, I'll be fine tonight."

"Alrighty, well I think I'm gonna kick back and go on my phone. Do you want me to put something on the tv?" Izuku said while getting up and giving a quick stretch.

"No, it's okay, I'm gonna clean up and sleep before the storm gets too bad." Inko said as she reaches to clean Izuku's plate.

"Thanks Mom, I'll probably go to bed kinda early tonight too," He said as he lays on the couch. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight dear." Inko walks away and closes her bedroom door behind her.

Izuku answers his friends texts. He replies to "Senpai" who is Togata Mirio and also "The Hotshot Hero: Lumillion" he's had a rise to fame akin to Kamui Woods (which is most impressive), he doesn't sit in the top 15 heroes however (yet) as he is currently at 18. Izuku let's him know the changes he is making to his schedule due to school starting soon. He then answers Uraraka's request to going to the mall with some friends. He, of course, says he will meet them there tomorrow, the day before they must return to their dorms.

The raindrops begin hitting the window harder and faster. Izuku gets up and goes to bed. The room is barren, there is only a bed and a desk in there. Most of his belongings are in his dorm at UA. He takes of his shirt, pants, and socks and gets into his bed. He looks at his phone for a little bit before going to sleep for the night.

Darkness… Izuku looks around at the cloudy, dark terrain. He uses One for All again, and All Might appears once more, this time in a hospital bed. Gran Torino is also there, with a bandage over part of his face.

"This must be after All Might's fight against All for One..." Izuku said to himself.

"I… Tomura… Master..." All Might said to Gran Torino, there is an increasing amount of interference. Izuku found that with recent events, there seems to be some interference, that or because All Might is still alive.

"Toshinori… Grandchild… Wanted…" Gran Torino spoke, quite harshly to All Might. All Might turned away and they began to fade away.

Light… Izuku awoke with a jerk and fell out of bed. Izuku didn't even want to get up, his head hurt and he was unbelievably tired. Having the "One for All Hazes" back to back really messes up stamina. Izuku decided to just sleep where he was.

A couple hours later Inko knocks on Izuku's door. "Hey honey, I have some breakfast for you, do you want to wake up now?" Silence… "Izuku?" Inko says while opening the door. Izuku is on the floor in a deep sleep. She closes the door and lets him sleep for a little bit longer. More hours pass and Izuku awakens from his deep sleep. It's 12 PM. Izuku gets up fast as he is supposed to meet his friends at the mall at 1. Luckily it is only 15 minutes away so he has time for food and a shower. He puts on a random shirt and shorts.

"Hey mom!" Izuku said to his Mom as he entered the living roomkitchen area, "I'm gonna head out to get to the mall at 1 to meet up with some friends. I'll come back for dinner and we can watch a movie, but I'll have to leave by 6 to get to UA by 7."

"That sounds good Izuku, I left some food for you in the fridge. I'll make sure to go out today and pick out a movie for us to watch." Inko said as she was reading a book on the couch.

"Okay, let me eat and take a shower then I'll get outta here." Izuku said as he was rummaging through the fridge.

Izuku ate his food in 10 minutes, then got into the bathroom and started the shower. He checked his phone, it was currently 12:12. He takes of all of his clothes then looks into the mirror. Recently he's gained more muscle, he's also gotten taller and has broader shoulders. He just looks stronger and bigger in general. He also turned 18 around when the first term ended. He had also collected scars from the years. He had the same scars on his right arm from using One for All recklessly against Muscular. He has numerous, light slice scars across his chest and abs. That was from his second year when he was captured by The League of Villains and tortured by Toga, something that still haunts him to this day. He had a fading scar on his calf from when he was stabbed during a patrol during his time at Endeavor's agency, it was mostly healed but there is still a mark.

"Uh-oh, it's already 12:15, better get into the shower." Izuku whispered as he got into the shower. He accidentally took a long shower as he was thinking about how he will have to go back to the dorms, something he was okay with, as he really liked being with everyone again. He eventually got out around 12:26. He brushed his teeth, got dressed, just a simple T-shirt, cargo pants, his black sleeve that he puts on his right arm, and also grabbed his wallet and phone. Before he left, he said bye to his mom and put on his classic red sneakers. They weren't the same sneakers, as his feet did surprisingly grow another size, but they were made of a tougher material and had very hard soles, just in case he had to fight against a villain. He checked his phone, it was 12:36, he had plenty of time to get to the mall. Izuku left his house, deciding he would take a quick detour.


	2. The Incident at the Mall

Hey, it's already time for chapter 2? Yeah, it is. This is my first ever fanfic on here. I hope those who read it enjoy it, please leave a comment as for what can be improved, and please go easy on me!

Chapter 2:

 **The Incident at the Mall**

Izuku had decided he would take a detour on his way to the mall to see all his friends. He had seen Todoroki and Iida a lot this summer as they were in the same agency. He also saw Tokoyami a surprising amount as he had teamed up with them during a joint mission with Hawks agency. But he will be seeing Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Tsuyu for the first time this summer so he figured he should get them something. He stopped by his favorite store to buy something neat there.

"Hello Midoriya, my favorite customer!" The manager said upon Izuku entrance. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, how about you Mr. Kakuno?" Izuku replies, looking around at the shelves.

"Business has been good, so I've been doing just as well. Looking for anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually, I'm looking for a gift for some friends I haven't seen in awhile."

"Ah, I can easily help you with that. We've recently got some sweet, cinnamon buns, will that work?"

"Yeah! That should be perfect, I'll need three please."

"Sure thing, they're each 184 Yen each, but I'll give you an exclusive deal of buy two get the third free."

"Thanks! You're the best, here is the 368 Yen. I should get going now, have a nice day!" Izuku began to leave.

"Of course, have a nice day, Midoriya." Mr. Kakuno got back to work.

Izuku now has 16 minutes to get to the mall, 3 cinnamon buns, and 6,232 Yen (roughly $56) left. He picked up the pace to hopefully make it in time.

Meanwhile at the mall…

Uraraka has gotten there 5 minutes early, impressive achievement for herself, but nothing compared to Iida who had been 20 minutes early and waiting for the others.

"Iida? How are you doin?" Uraraka said running up to him.

"Hello Uraraka, I've been well, how has your summer been?" Iida said, in a very robotic manner.

"I've been okay, I can't wait to get back to UA though!" Uraraka said as she sat down next to Iida. "How has your hero work been at Lumillion's agency? I've heard it's becoming a widely known hero agency, Lumillion's been doing some great work! No one else from the Big Three from two years ago has made their own agency yet."

"Yes, Lumillion is quite a prodigy, he is being compared to Hawks and Kamui because of his rapid success. As for my work, it's been very useful, I've learned a lot from Todoroki and Midoriya while working with them and even more from Lumillion. They all have a grasp on hero work, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if both of them make it into the Big Three this year." Iida said looking away from Uraraka, he was in a deep thought.

"Yeah, although it'll be a tough decision I'm sure… I could see Deku, Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, Tsu, and Tokoyami being top picks, they've done amazing work and have amazing quirks," Uraraka said, in an uncharacteristic tone, "I'd be happy to see Tsu make it, she needs a win after one of the missions we went on…"

"Right, I read about what happened, I'm sorry things ended up that way." There was silence between them. "I hope you don't blame yourself for it."

"No, I don't blame myself. It's Ryukyu's fault, she was too haphazard and cocky. She decided to go into a mission without taking enough time to plan nor to team up with another agency… That's why she will definitely be falling from her 9th spot this year," Uraraka said in a big huff, she clearly needed to let off some steam, "this is why I brought everyone together, it'd be good to have a day of fun, since Tsu took it pretty hard…"

"I see, well I will make sure to try and make a fun experience for us all." Iida said looking directly at Uraraka.

"Yeah!" Uraraka exclaimed with a pumped fist and a great big smile.

Not even one minute later Yaoyorozu and Todoroki walk into the mall entrance, talking with each other.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Uraraka yelled, waving her hand.

"Hey, I see you and Iida are early!" Momo said while hurrying over. Todoroki was walking behind her at a normal pace.

"Hello Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki, how convenient you two arrive at the same time. We are still waiting for Midoriya and Asui by the way." Iida said getting up and doing his "robot hands".

"Makes sense," Momo said sitting next Uraraka, "so what have you been up to Iida?" Todoroki sat down next to her.

"I've been working at Lumillion's agency alongside Midoriya and Todoroki." Iida said gesturing towards Todoroki.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned working with those two before." Momo said looking towards Todoroki. Todoroki nodded. "Oh, by the way Iida, I started my internship at Uwabami's agency finally."

"Really?" Uraraka blurted. "Is she a good hero? I'm thinking on changing where I intern."

"Hm, you might as well as take a break until we graduate, after all, you've been interning for almost three years now, maybe a break will do you good." Momo said to Uraraka.

"You might be right. I'll have to ask some others too, but I should probably take a break…"

Two minutes later at exactly 1PM, Izuku walked into the mall. Todoroki noticed him almost instantly and waved towards him. Izuku managed to notice and walked towards him with a paper bag in tow.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka yelled towards him, "how are ya?"

"Hi Uraraka, I'm good, and you?" Izuku said with his eyes closed. Usually they'd both be blushing quite a bit, but not too long ago they finally had a private conversation about their feelings for each other. They both agreed they weren't sure if they liked each other and decided to stay friends. So far it's been working.

"I'm great, Deku."

"Well I hope I could make it even better, surprise!" Deku said as he pulled the bag in front of him. "This is for you too, Yaoyorozu." He pulled out two cinnamon buns.

"Oh my goodness! For us! Really?" Uraraka said, visibly excited.

"Of course! I haven't seen you two in so long, I thought it would be nice to get these for you," Izuku spoke softly, "where's Tsu, I got her one too…"

"She seems to be running late, I'm sure she will be here soon." Uraraka said, already unwrapping her cinnamon bun.

They all talked for a few minutes while Uraraka and Momo ate. At one point, Momo accidentally knocked her purse onto the ground.

"Oops, I'll get that." Momo said, bending down.

"Here, I'll help." Todoroki said as he also bent down.

They both picked up the belongings that fell out and gave each other a smile. Everyone else looked at them kind of awkwardly.

"Hey, Todoroki," Izuku spoke, looking directly at him, "are you two, you know, together?"

"Yup." Todoroki said, then went back to what he was doing.

"W-what!?!" The rest of them said in unison. No one had any idea they were dating. Sure, there had been other couples before, although, not necessarily successful.

Mina Ashido had dated Kirishima for about two weeks in the beginning of the second year, until they broke up for unknown reasons. Ojiro and Hagakure started dating near the end of the second year, as far as everyone knows they are still together. Jirou and Kaminari dated during the first year, but realized they were better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. Aoyama is supposedly dating a girl from France, but no one truly knows if that's true. And apparently Todoroki and Momo have been dating since the beginning of the summer.

Around 1:06, Tsuyu Asui finally arrived at the mall. Deku gave her her cinnamon bun which she gladly accepted. The group finally started walking around to shop. However not too long after starting, they heard a very recognizable voice…

"I don't think you should buy that damn headband!" An explosive voice said in the distance.

"Why? It perfectly describes how manly I am!" A rough voice said in the distance.

The group instantly recognized it was Bakugo and Kirishima.

"What are those two doing here?" Momo asked.

"Not sure, let's find out." Izuku answered.

The group went up an escalator to find Bakugo and Kirishima browsing a small side store that sold "Manly Accessories".

"You look stupid in that!" Bakugo yelled as he tried to rip it off, making a scene.

"As if! I look super manly!" Kirishima said pushing Bakugo away.

"Whatever," Bakugo said, "just hurry up, I don't want to spend the entire day here."

"Yeah, okay," Kirishima said as he looked towards Izuku and the group, "oh hey! Look, it's Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Momo, and Todoroki!"

"Oh," Bakugo said as he looks at them while they walk up, "hey Deku, round face, glasses, ponytail, and half n half." They all nodded towards them.

"Hey, Kacchan, and Kirishima, what're you guys doing?" Izuku askes.

"Oh, we are just shopping for some stuff then we will probably go to a movie or somethin." Kirishima said to Izuku. Bakugo looked away.

"Sounds fun," Izuku said looking at Bakugo's strange actions. Sure, Bakugo has mellowed out more, but he was acting strange. "Do you guys wanna tag along with us?"

"No," Bakugo abruptly interjected, "Kirishima and I were planning on leaving soon."

"Oh come on Bakugo, we might as well as tag along, we'll still have plenty of time to see a movie." Kirishima said, looking right at Bakugo.

"Fine." Bakugo replies looking away.

Izuku and the group were oblivious to the fact that Bakugo and Kirishima were actually dating. It has begun during the winter break of their second year. Their spark began during the mission to save Izuku from the League of Villains. That mission involved Eraser Head (Aizawa) leading a team of Uravity (Uraraka) and at that time Shoto (Todoroki) as the main team directly searching for Izuku, a second team of Ground Zero (Bakugo) and Red Riot (Kirishima) mainly there to stop members of the League of Villains trying to ambush/find team 1, and Froppy (Tsuyu) and Ingenium (Iida) to be near their exit and make sure no villain ruined their escape. During that mission, Kirishima and Bakugo fought against many villains, and after defeating the last of a group of villains, Bakugo was incredibly injured, he truly believed he was going to die, thus he admitted some secrets that weighed on his heart to Kirishima.

1\. That Bakugo regretted his actions towards many of his classmates, he truly had anger issues that he didn't necessarily mean to unleash upon certain people

2\. He can easily say Deku was someone he was always jealous of and admired as a friend and ally, not that he'd ever tell him that

3\. That he was having trouble realizing he was gay, as he felt it wasn't right, and wasn't sure if it's really what he felt. It confused him recently, but upon being so close death, he realized and admitted, he was gay.

Bakugo did of course live, with a large claw shaped scar across his left pectoral, and not too long afterwards, Kirishima told Bakugo he felt he was also gay, or at least bi, he wasn't sure, but he was sure he was in love with Bakugo. They dated that day, roughly 7 months ago, to no one's knowledge.

The group, with an additional Bakugo and Kirishima, walked around to two more stores, until Izuku and Bakugo noticed a suspicious looking man looking down at the crowd from a rail on their level. Izuku and Bakugo nodded at each other, then walked towards him. The rest of the group eventually realized what was going on and decided to act. Kirishima ran down a level along with Iida, as they figured if anything got out of hand, they'd try to evacuate the people. Todoroki and Momo stayed on standby in case anything happened, and Uraraka and Tsuyu stayed on the second level to help evacuate the people there if anything got out of hand. Izuku and Bakugo were getting close to the man. He was wearing a long dark coat and had his hair down over his face, his hands were in his pockets as he peered down on the people. He definitely looked out of place for the summer setting.

"So will we hit him with the bump and the nice guy?" Bakugo whispered to Izuku.

"That should be fine." Izuku said, nodding.

Bakugo walked to Izuku's left, Bakugo "accidentally" bumped into the mysterious man. The man turned towards them both, Izuku looked at him waiting for his cue to help the man and secretly search him.

"Oh shoot, you should be careful wh-" Bakugo said towards the man, but the man suddenly lifted up the palm of his hand towards him.

"Well, I was debating whether I'd decide to kill some people today, but here goes!" The man said while he instantly shot a black, fire capturing orb at Bakugo. Bakugo had no time to dodge, instead he put out his hands to block the ball, that had sent him flying backwards. The ball pushed him straight through the metal railing, and into the far away wall with a heavy slam!

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he activated 18% of One for All and leaped towards Bakugo.

Kirishima, Iida, Tsuyu, and Uraraka immediately began directing people away as they knew things may get ugly.

Todoroki immediately created an ice ring as to prevent the man from hurting civilians or getting away. The man just scoffed. Todoroki rode the ice around the man to try and find an opening. The man shot a black ball at Todoroki, but Todoroki slipped past it on his ice. However, the ball melted right through the ice and continued it's way in a straight line. Todoroki leapt at the man to attack him. The man sent a ball right at Todoroki. Todoroki then shot his flames right at the ball. However, the ball absorbed the flames, getting bigger and faster. Momo pulled Todoroki out of the way with a long, contractible cane that clamped to his leg. Todoroki landed on the ground next to Momo who now had an unbuttoned shirt. They stood across from their mysterious foe.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he kicked the orb upwards with 30% power, now freeing Bakugo from against the wall.

"Damn it… that really messed up my back," Kacchan said under his breath, "be careful, those balls burn, badly." Bakugo showed off his hands, they were filled with burn marks. "I have a slight resistance to burns on my hands because of my quirk, but that's hot stuff, be careful."

"Alright, I'll go help Todoroki and Yaoyorozu!" Izuku said as he leapt away at 18%.

Kirishima and Iida were getting the stragglers away before danger occurred, same as Uraraka and Tsuyu. Things were going well, that is until a rogue orb flew straight towards a woman and her kid on the lower level, the same one that was powered up by Todoroki. Kirishima leapt towards the ball, activating his quirk and grabbing it. It burned like hell, even with his quirk.

"Damn it!" Kirishima yelled. The woman and the child ran away to evacuate. Kirishima then got out of the way and the ball kept going through the building. He had pain in his hands where he grabbed the ball. He then went back to evacuate people.

Todoroki and Momo were ready to counter. The man held out both of his hands. Let out a grunt, then launched a large ball from his right hand towards Momo. Momo created a shield specially created to block intense heat, on par with Endeavor's flames. The shield blocked it, but there was intense pressure pushing against it. Momo couldn't move. The man created a large orb in his left hand and ran at Todoroki with it, intending to hit him with it rather than launch it, Todoroki prepped a counter attack. Todoroki charged power in his left hand. The flames gathers around his hand.

 **Special Move: Prominence Blue Fist!!**

The flames in Todoroki's left hand burned to a blue flame. He grabbed the ball as the man thrusted it towards him. They were both pushing it, in a clear deadlocke. Todoroki had to focus all his power in his left hand and the man was focusing his strength into pushing the ball. Suddenly, Izuku appeared.

"25% Smash!" Izuku yelled as punched the man's extended arm that was pushing the ball. The man's arm immediately broke and he passed out from the pain. The balls broke and small flames were released that faded away quite quickly.

"Are you alright Todoroki?" Izuku asked.

"I'm alright," Todoroki answers, "Momo, are you alright?"

"Yeah… it was tough holding off that ball…" Momo muttered as she buttoned up her shirt.

The police came by almost immediately when the conflict began. They helped Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima, and Iida evacuate the people and then arrested the mysterious man. Todoroki melted the ice very quickly with almost no trace. The damage was kept to a minimum by the students expert skill. The most injured person was Bakugo, due to his back and hands. Kirishima was given light burn cream for his hands. Bakugo was given ice and bandages for hands to try and prevent blisters. His hands did have fire resistance, thus, the injuries would heal easily. However, his back wasn't so good. He was told to wear a back brace and wasn't allowed to do anything to stress his back. He, of course, ignored the orders and did what he wanted. Luckily for him, he wasn't very affected by the injury.

Their trip at the mall ended quicker than they wanted. While Izuku, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Momo had to show their provisional licence and explain what happened to the police for the police report, Uraraka and Tsuyu left to go to their homes, Iida went directly to pack and go to UA (at 2:10, they are required to be there by 7), and Kirishima waited for Bakugo.

Izuku was the last one to leave for the report. Bakugo and Kirishima left immediately to go catch a movie, Todoroki and Momo decided to go to a movie too, and Izuku was left alone. He had a lot of time on his hands and wasn't sure what to do. He enjoyed seeing everyone again, it was nice. He couldn't wait for their traditional end of break party they had twice a year, one for summer and one for winter. Izuku decided to head home early.


	3. Returning to UA

Wow, I couldn't believe that I'd wake up to some people actually liking and following my story! And of course some positive comments, and one questioning where Mei is. Well don't worry! I'm honestly a fan of just about EVERY character and they will all get their time.

Chapter 3:

 **Returning to UA**

Izuku was heading home quite early that day, he hardly spent over an hour at the mall, not that he was actually shopping, rather fighting a villain. In 15 or so minutes, he made it back to his mothers apartment. It was 2:47, Inko didn't expect Izuku to be home so soon, but she was glad he was.

"Izuku! Are you okay? Why are you home so early? Did your friends not show up?" Inko asked as she walked towards the door.

"No, they were there, which was a good thing since a villain showed up." Izuku told her, while he took off his shoes.

"A... Villain?" Inko asked, a little worried.

"Well, hardly a villain, but we had to take care of him nonetheless. But don't worry, no one was hurt, we took care of it with ease," Izuku sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone, "they had to shut the mall down and everyone left before me, so I decided I'd come home before I had to go back to UA."

"That makes sense... want to watch a movie now?" Inko asked, sitting next to Izuku.

They ended up watching two movies before he left to go to UA.

Back around 2:10, Uraraka was heading home alongside Tsuyu. Ever since the dorm system was put in place, Uraraka didn't need to pay for an apartment, except for during the summer and winter breaks. This summer, she got an apartment right next to Tsuyu's house.

"It's a good thing everyone was there. Things wouldn't have went so well if we didn't invite so many people," Tsuyu said as they walked along, "eh, Ochaco?"

"Yeah, it really is a good thing Todoroki and Momo were there, they were able to hold him off," Uraraka spoke quietly, "and it's a really good thing Deku and Bakugo were there and noticed the suspicious man. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if they weren't there."

"Yeah. They are both amazing heroes. I have a lot to learn before I can catch up to them." Tsuyu said, with her head slightly downward. There was a short silence between them. Until Uraraka stopped on the side walk. Tsuyu turned to her, quite confused.

"Tsu... Do you think I have a chance to become a great hero?" Uraraka questioned, not giving any eye contact. When she spoke to Iida earlier, she said Tsuyu was having trouble with how a mission went. In reality, it affected Uraraka quite a bit, making her question her work and if she was really able to be a hero.

"Ochaco..." Tsuyu said, walking up to her, "where is this coming from? You'll be a great hero, you'll be top 10 for sure one day." She more than likely wouldn't, the industry is much more bias to fighter heroes, however Uraraka would one day make it at 20th place.

"Tsu, I just worry. My classmates are so far ahead of me, and I seem to be left in the dust. There really is only so much I can do with my quirk..." Uraraka felt tears gather in her eyes, she held them in best she could.

"Ochaco," Tsuyu said as she gave her a hug, "do you want to come to my house for dinner before we go back to UA?"

"Um," Uraraka began to speak. She knew it wasn't really a question, she couldn't refuse. "Sure, I'll go." She said as she wiped a tear.

"Great," Tsuyu began walking back, "you should go back to your apartment, pack up, then head to my house, we can hang out then have dinner."

"Okay, that'll work for me, thanks Tsu!" Uraraka said with a big smile.

"No problem, Ochaco."

Uraraka arrived at her apartment at 2:32. She took off her shoes, then walked into the kitchen/living room area, she had two other rooms, they were a bedroom and bathroom. There was also a closet with an ironing board and a washer and dryer. She lived a modest life in her apartment. She couldn't afford to waste money on fans nor AC thus the rooms were always hot. It sucked during that summer.

Uraraka began packing up her clothes into her small carrying bag. She folded them nicely so they all fit in there, not that she really had too many clothes. She changed her shirt into something nicer for dinner. She then peered into the fridge to see if there was anything she needed. There was only a 1/8 gallon of milk in there.

"Looks about right," she said to herself, "I might as well as drink this so I can throw it away." She took a big gulp of it and then recycled the gallon. She had no more belongs she had to take care of, most of her stuff was at UA so she had a light load.

Uraraka then left her apartment to go over to Tsuyu's house. She took only 16 minutes packing up her belongings from the apartment. She arrived at Tsuyu's house at 2:50. She started to knock on the door, but before she could even get one knock in, Satsuki Asui answered the door. She was Tsuyu's younger sister and also had the frog quirk, in fact, her whole family did.

"H-hello! You must be Tsu's sister, I'm Uraraka." Urakaka said holding out her hand.

"Hm." Satsuki said, she walked away, leaving the door open.

"Okay?" Uraraka walked inside. The house was quite big, Uraraka grew up in a small house, so being here was unnatural, just like when the dorm system started. While she was just staring at the inside of the house, Tsuyu was standing there.

"Ochaco? Are you okay?" Tsuyu asked her.

"Ah!" Uraraka jumped, looking at Tsuyu. "Sorry, sorry..." Tsuyu put her finger under her mouth. They both walked into the living room.

"So, you've packed up already?" Tsuyu asked Uraraka while they both sat down.

"Yeah, I didn't have too many belongings so it was super easy," Uraraka said, trailing off, "hey, what's with your sister?"

"Oh, Satsuki? Did she do something to you?" Tsuyu asked.

"Oh, no no, don't worry, she wasn't mean, she just didn't say anything." Uraraka said, waving her hands around.

"Oh, I see. When would you like to have dinner?" Tsuyu asked.

"Well we need to have it early, so around 5:30?" Uraraka said, sounding uncertain.

"Sounds good, Ochaco! You can meet my siblings at dinner." Tsuyu said.

"What about your parents?" Uraraka asked.

"Oh, they are busy working in other cities, so they aren't ever here, I basically raise my siblings. My aunt will get here before we leave so they can have supervision." Tsuyu explained.

"Ah, well alright, let's get to doin something fun!" Uraraka said as she got up.

The girls ended up playing cards together and having an early dinner that Tsuyu and Satsuki cooked. Uraraka eventually got to know Satsuki and Samidare, Samidare being Tsuyu's younger brother.

After sometime, it was finally 7 and everyone was in front of the dorm building. They had already been waiting 30 minutes. Everyone was waiting for Aizawa, who was late of course.

"Ugh... I don't want to have to wait for Aizawa like we do EVERY year..." Kaminari grumbled. Everyone tried to ignore him, even though he was completely correct. It was a tradition waiting for Aizawa.

Izuku was standing by himself, waiting to go right to his room and go to sleep. It was early, but he just wasn't in the mood at the moment. However, Hitoshi Shinso walked up to Izuku. Shinso had fought against Izuku in the Sports Festival their first year. Shinso gained favor even though he lost against Izuku, and he was bumped up to the Hero Course in 1-A, making the student total 21.

"Hey, Midiroya, how are ya?" Shinso asked. At first, Izuku would be cautious to answer, as Shinso's quirk is Brainwashing. It allows Shinso to mind control those who respond to him, only if he wants to however, thus Izuku wasn't very worried.

"Hi, Shinso, I'm good, how has your summer been?" Izuku responded, almost instantly.

"It's been good. Tough training with Aizawa, he can be quite tough, but fair." Shinso said, looking as tired as usual. Recently, Aizawa had taken Shinso under his wing as they have a similar approaching to fighting villains, and that is fighting smart and even sometimes dirty.

"I bet, he's a tough teacher, but a good man nonetheless." Izuku said, looking around. "Do you happen to know where he is?"

"I don't, but he more than likely got caught up doing something with Eri." Shinso said. Aizawa had recently adopted Eri, much to everyone's surprise. She had got along with him very well, and Aizawa really did love being a father for her. She's 8 now and going to school, so Aizawa had to worry about all that going on. However, she went to a private school, as Aizawa was rich from his work and not having any reason to spend money, aside from Eri. Eri often got time to do special classes with Recovery Girl, the school nurse, since Eri finally has _some_ control of her quirk. In fact, she reset Togata Mirio, Lumillion, before he graduated UA and became a Pro Hero.

"Hello students," Aizawa said as he casually walked up, "I don't really have anything to say, you can just go in."

The class grumbled but they went inside. It was the same as it had always been. Everyone had went into their rooms to unpack. Izuku, Bakugo, Tokoyami, and Shinso stayed on their rooms for an early night. The rest of them met up in the common place to just catch up and plan for the UA Returning Party that they had after every break. Little did they know, this will be a crucial event for Izuku, Uraraka, and especially Bakugo.

Everyone went to bed when Iida called curfew. Most slept well, enjoying their UA rooms. However, for some like Kirishima, Tsuyu, Izuku, and Mina, they had trouble getting used to a different room and bed. They all eventually fell asleep, aside from Izuku. He really wasn't feeling it that night, he just felt off. He felt... Sad.


	4. Villains United: Beginning of the End

Here is the first Arc chapter! Just like My Hero there will be multiple arcs taking place, with "filler" chapters in between. The first 3 were those kind of chapters, but unlike filler they are important to the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what is to come!

Chapter 4:

 **Villains United Arc Part One: Beginning of the End**

At 6AM one of the students awoke. Like a robot, he got out of bed, grabbed clothes, walked into the showers, took a shower for the optimal amount of time, ate a balanced breakfast, brushed his teeth, then sat in the common area on his computer. This was none other than Iida, of course. No matter what day it was, he woke up at 6AM and was ready for the day at 6:45. Today he was a minute behind schedule, it ticked him off at first, but he knew it wasn't as big a deal, I mean, imagine if he was two minutes behind.

Iida was reading the news that morning, specifically on the full report of the mall incident. The report discussed Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu and Kirishima as "brave souls" who took action during the incident. They were not named, nor were their pictures shown. Todoroki, Momo, and Izuku were named, pictured, and given all the credit for the capture. Interestingly, Bakugo was not in the report at all, something that would inevitably annoy him. The next thing he read was the expected ranking of the next top 10 Heroes. Iida read it to himself.

1\. "The Fiber Hero: Best Jeanist"

2\. "The Flame Hero: Endeavor"

3\. "The Ninja Hero: EdgeShot"

4\. "The Winged Hero: Hawks" (he went down due to him being a double agent to get info on the League of Villains and being forced to allow them to do certain actions.)

5\. "The Wooden Hero: Kamui Woods"

6\. "The Rabbit Hero: Mirko"

7\. "The Shield Hero: Crust"

8\. "The Washing Hero: Wash"

9\. "The Orca Hero: Gang Orca"

10\. "The Phasing Hero: Lumillion"

"Hm, Gang Orca is making a comeback? I know he was in 10th a couple years ago... interesting," Iida said to himself, then he looked at the next person on the list, "Lumillion? That's very interesting. I know the work he's been doing has been great, but for such an increase? I'll have to ask Midoriya what he thinks of this." Iida kept that tab open as he looked through other news articles. He then read a report saying that it's expected next year, the world will be made up of 85% with quirks, to only 15% without. He continued browsing. It was around 7AM, some other students began getting up.

Todoroki walked down the stairs, following behind him was Momo, Tokoyami, Tsuyu, Koda, and Shoji. They all went into the bathrooms to take a shower then brush their teeth. Iida continued his reading. He decided he'd show Todoroki the suspected top 10, to see what he thought about it. After a couple minutes, Todoroki walked out in some casual clothes and sat didn't next to Iida. Iida then showed him the list.

"Here, Todoroki, you should look at this list of the theorized top 10 that will be decided a couple months from now. Todoroki looked at the list without saying anything, until he saw the last name.

"Lumillion? Do you think he really has a shot?" Todoroki asked Iida.

"He may have a shot, the work he has done lately has been phenomenal. Not only that, but his charisma is unparalleled," Iida said, "if he does get that high, it would also mean great things for us when we graduate."

"Right, since we work with him, we would look great," Todoroki said, staring off, "and we have a guaranteed spot as sidekicks there."

"Yup, things are looking good for us, we will become great heroes." Iida said, shutting his laptop.

"What will you be doing today?" Todoroki asked Iida.

"I will more than likely be doing something Uraraka and Midoriya." Iida said.

"You'll probably be waiting for awhile, they don't wake up very early." Todoroki said as he got up.

"I'm aware, besides, I can get some exercising in first. Do you want to come with me to the UA Gym?" Iida offered.

"I'm afraid not, I'm going with Momo to breakfast." Todoroki said, taking a quick stretch.

"Alright, well have fun." Iida said. Lately, Iida and Todoroki has started become friends, mainly because of the internship at Lumillion's agency. Todoroki has few friends, really only three. Them being Izuku, Momo (of course), and Iida. "Oh, I hope you and Yaoyorozu will be here at 5, because we will planning things for party."

"Yeah, okay, we should make it," Todoroki said, beginning to leave, "talk to you later, Iida."

"Goodbye, Todoroki." Iida said, as he got up. He walked out of the building, checking the time. It was 7:14. He was going to go exercise for an hour, then check back to see if Uraraka and Midoriya were awake.

It was now 7:45, Izuku was still trying to sleep. He felt incredibly tired, but he just couldn't actually get to sleep. He got up, looked at the time, decided he'd just have to go without sleep. He walked out of his room, Mineta was doing the same.

"Oh hey Midiroya!" Mineta said, a little too enthusiastically for Izuku at the moment.

"Hi Mineta..." Izuku said, clearly tired.

"Whatcha gonna do today?" Mineta asked, while walking with Izuku.

"I'm probably just gonna do stuff with Uraraka and Iida, nothing special, I'm sure." Izuku was starting to get dizzy.

"Lucky you, always getting to hang out with hot girls," Mineta said, starting to pout, "I saw the news from yesterday, of course you were with Momo, Uraraka AND Tsuyu..."

"Uh huh, well I'm gonna take a shower and stuff, bye Mineta." Izuku walked away into the bathroom. He took a long shower until he saw he got pruney fingers. He got out, brushed his teeth, then got into the common area. It was around 8:05 when he sat down. No one else was there as everyone was either gone to do something or was showering. Except for one person: Uraraka.

Uraraka was still asleep at until 8:10. She was all over the place, half off her bed, her blanket on the floor, her pillow against the wall, she was just a mess. The pajamas she wore included mitts, so that the things she touched as she slept didn't just float all over the place. She finally woke up and went through the routine all the others did. She got out of the shower/bathroom area feeling super refreshed. She was going to forget about all that was bothering her, or try atleast. She always did try to act chipper no matter how she really felt. She walked in the common area and saw Izuku sitting by himself. She walked up to him.

"Hey, Deku, how are you?" Uraraka asked, sitting next to him. Izuku was unresponsive. He didn't even hear her. "Deku?" She asked, waving her arm.

"Oh! Sorry, hello Uraraka," Izuku said looking at her now, "so sorry about that, I was zoning out for a second."

"No problem Deku, are you doing anything today?" Uraraka asked, looking right at him,

"I assumed I would be doing something with you and Iida." Izuku said, looking away the entire time.

"I did too... hey, have you seen Iida yet today?"

"Nope, I only got here a little while ago, but I haven't heard from him."

However, practically on cue, Iida walks into the building. "Hello Midiroya and Uraraka, are you ready?" Iida yelled towards them.

"Ready for what?" Uraraka asked, completely confused.

"For training!" Iida said, walking closer.

"Training..." Uraraka whispered, with a sadden face.

"Yes, training, our bodies grew weak from the summer." Iida said.

"That's true, I have felt a little weaker lately and less practiced in my technique." Uraraka admitted.

"Exactly! I already took a quick sprint and in ready to exercise more. I assume you two are interested too?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, might aswell... As long as we go somewhere fun after!" Uraraka said.

"Of course, now lets get moving!" Iida said, moving towards the door. Uraraka and Izuku got up. Izuku was listening to everything, he was just a little tired and was out of it.

At the gym, Iida really worked hard. By the end, he felt the burn, that's for sure. Uraraka pushes herself too, she worked on stamina by running the track and doing a lot of core work. Izuku just sort of sat there and used dumbbells. Izuku didn't try very hard at all. Afterwards, they all went to get lunch at 12.

Everything moved like a blur, it was clear Iida was the only one acting himself. Lunch ended early at 1, Uraraka and Iida went to the dorm and Izuku finished his food. He then decided to take a walk outside of campus. He traveled for almost an hour, until he was just unbearably tired. He sat down and practically passed out around 2:15. He was sound asleep.

Meanwhile, the others had Finster lunch awhile ago, however they had found something interesting, Izuku's phone on the table. With a text from Uraraka asking if there was something wrong. Todoroki gave the phone to Iida when they found him as he assumed Izuku would ask Iida before anyone else. Hours passed, in fact, it was 4:30. Everyone was in the common area, except Izuku and Bakugo. Bakugo was outside alone and Izuku was just waking up. Izuku luckily knew where he was at, luckily it was near Lumillion's agency. He decided to go there to get a ride from Mirio to get back to UA. At 5, Bakugo came inside and Izuku arrived at the agency.

"Alright, it is 5 o'clock, is everyone here?" Iida asked the group. Everyone looked around.

"That damn nerd isn't here yet." Bakugo said, then everyone realized Izuku really wasn't there.

"That's odd, I was with him this morning," Iida said, "although he did mysteriously disappear and he doesn't have his phone..."

"You don't think he..." Uraraka began to say something dark.

"No, that loser wouldn't be captured by vilains, not again," Bakugo said, not looking at anything in particular, "he's better than that, you know, for a loser."

"Well, I'm sure he will turn up, let's just begin the discussion." Iida said. The discussion had began.

Near the heart of the city, Izuku was going up the elevator to the 3rd floor, where Mirio should be. When Izuku got up there, there were some frantic office workers. One of them, Ms. Jimusho, noticed Izuku standing there, looking very perplexed.

"Deku!" She yelled, addressing him by his hero name. "Lumillion just left, it's horrible!"

"What is?" Izuku asked, clearly worried.

"You need to suit up, is your costume still here?" She asked, very frantically.

"Yes, I left it here on accident..." Izuku said, "I'll get suited up right away."

"Okay, I'll contact Lumillion, he's in his car, he will want to brief you."

Izuku ran into the changing room. He got his costume on the fastest he could. He immediately ran out of the room. He grabbed the phone and listened to what Mirio had to say.

"Deku, this is Lumillion," Lumilluon said on speaker phone, "the maximum security prison is under attack by the league of villains. They haven't made big moves like this in awhile. They are clearly trying to break out All for One. All the hero agencies in a certain radius are rushing out. Hawks agency is already there, along with Best Jeanist. Ryukyu is so very close, as is Endeavor. We will be the last few to arrive. Get there ASAP! From my understanding, Iida and Todoroki are too far to get here in time, so you need to carry the weight. This will be a dangerous mission, are you ready?"

"Yes, of course!" Izuku said, he was nervous, yet confident.

"Then get going!" Lumillion said as he hung up.

Izuku pulled up his mask, he was now Deku. He opened the large windows they had on the 3rd floor.

"Hey! You guys need to get out of this room, now!" Deku yelled at the workers. They left, and Deku got ready. He knew just about exactly where the prison was. It had a small building above ground and an impressive underground, but he could still spot it from the sky. Deku on his special goggles then Deku got into a pose, with his legs bent and hands in front of him. He activated 30% power that swung his arms back, creating a small shockwave, pushing papers around. As he pulled his arms forward, he activated 75% of his power. His bones creaked, he felt pain in his body. The arm movement propelled him forward as he jumped. The windows broke and everything flew around the room. Deku flew away from the building at the max he could keep One for All activated without seriously injuring himself. He was jumping, practically flying, right towards the prison. He was ready to fight.

Deku had kept his power at 75%, that way he could keep his flight path by moving his arms ever so slightly and to attack a villain if he immediately needs to.

His costume had some improvements done in recent time. His original hood was more of a mask. It flipped on like a good, but it only covered around his eyes, nose and ears. It had been adjusted to let out his hair. As for his "All Might bunny ears", those were taken off the top and added a similar shape idea on his ears. The part over his ears was also adjusted with a radio to contact teammates, technology to protect his ears from wind, high pressure, high sound, reality anything harmful. He also had a special modification for when he was flying through the air, special eyeglass goggles that he put on himself. When not on, they rested around his neck, along with his original mouth guard that is just for show now. His suit was given more padding overall and his arm braces were more or less the same. His gloves were enhanced to allow use when using higher level power and his iron soles boots were now made out of complete iron from top to bottom. They were still red and laced up, but they were tougher and added more attack power and momentum to his shoot style. He was nearing the prison, a blue ring if fire surrounding it. Deku smiled, he was ready for a fight.


	5. Villains United: Tartus

Sorry this chapter took so long, however I feel it will be the best one so far! I hope you like intense combat, cause that's what you're getting today. I also decided to make a special announcement at chapter 7!

Chapter 5:

 **Villains United Arc Part Two: Tartus**

Deku was very close to the prison, aptly named Tartus, he could see a lot of the action taking place. There were two main battles going on. On the ground, Dabi, currently in a prison uniform, as he was contained in Tartus earlier this year, and Spinner were fighting against Endeavor.

"Don't want to get in the middle of that, again..." Deku said to himself. He then looked to the other battle. In the sky, Hawks and Ryukyu were fighting against a clearly advanced Nomu. The Nomu was speaking fluent Japanese and clearly knew what it was doing. He could tell it must not have a regenerative quirk as it had visible injuries. "I'll make sure to finish it in one shot," Deku said to himself.

Deku prepped himself in mid air. He disabled his quirk and moved into an odd position. He was completely straight, his feet facing towards the Nomu and his arms straight past his head. He then activated 75% Full Cowl once again.

"Ultimate Move!" Deku began to yell, Hawks noticed and looked at him, " **Milwaukee Smash!** " Deku flicked his two middle fingers, similar to Delaware Smash, and he flew towards the Nomu feet first. With his speed, power, and iron boots, Deku ripped right through the Nomu like a human missile. The Nomu screamed in pain, then fell to the ground, dead. Deku lost some momentum while ripping through the Nomu, but he was still going fast and clearly going to make a crash landing. Hawks used his feathers to glide Deku into a smoother landing.

"Thanks Hawks," Deku said, "what's going on at the moment?"

"You speak to me like we are casual friends..." Hawks said while observing the battlefield, "you're quite strong, go into Tartus, help Best Jeanist stop the main villains. Ryukyu and I are better suited for open terrain, so we will stay out here."

"Okay!" Deku used 18% as he started to run off.

"Wait, what's your name?" Hawks asked.

"Deku."

"Well, Deku, if you and Best Jeanist fail, and All for One escapes, it's over." Hawks said without a change in voice. Deku gulped. "There isn't another All Might, no one would be able to stop that villain. So good luck." Hawks said as he flew over to help Endeavor. Ryukyu meanwhile, powered down to regain the massive amount of stamina she lost. Deku ran into Tartus.

The corridors in Tartus were small and cells were all over as he got into the lower level. There were hallways marked with letters, Deku assumed for last names. He took a second to think, he had no idea what All for One would be labeled, but he assumed could try and assume the villains path. Best Jeanist could feel the fibers in the villains clothes as they moved, so he knew they must already be in combat, in which case, they wouldn't be at All for One's cell. So Deku would need to follow their path, but which one did they take? After a second of thought, it was obvious to Deku. He ran down the "T" hallway.

Meanwhile, Endeavor was battling flame versus flame with Dabi. They were trading blows, however it was clear Endeavor had more experience and know how, but Dabi was egging him on.

"How about that? Enji Todoroki can't even face his demons," Dabi said as he launched an intense blue flame at Endeavor, "don't have the guts to blast me to smithereens old man?" Endeavor ran through the flames, he grabbed Dabi by the arm and brought him close, ready to blast him with powerful fire, however, he hesitated.

"..." Endeavor stared at Dabi for a quick second.

"Oh, I see, you only abuse the ones you love, I guess I don't have that honor." Dabi said with a big grin. Endeavor got angry and was about to launch a large blast, but Dabi played him. Dabi's hand was close to Endeavors left side of his face as Dabi launched a powerful attack.

Hawks was fighting Spinner nearby, he left feathers to fight Spinner as he ran to save Endeavor. Spinner was supposed to run and team up with Dabi, however, Spinner felt he needed to do what Stain believes. Spinner spotted Ryukyu, who was trying to rest. Spinner ran at her, ready to kill.

"I've seen your "hero work", Ryukyu!" Spinner said as he was close, catching Ryukyu by surprise, "what hero carelessly leads an important mission, one that results in so many innocent deaths?" Spinner lunged at her, she barely got out of the way, Spinner quickly turned to her, and took a large slice with his sword from above. Ryukyu couldn't dodge, she held out her left arm, hoping to atleast protect her from instant death. Spinners blade sliced through the air with power, a direct hit into Ryukyu's arm. If Spinner has a traditional blade, he would have sliced clean through her arm, but because of his many swords strewn together, he instead left deep cuts all around her arm.

"Damn." Ryukyu said, trying to plan how she would get out of this situation. Looking at her arm, it was cut all over in very deep cuts. It was not looking good. Spinner smiled.

"Now, time to die you fake!" Spinner pulled his blade to the right, bringing Ryukyu's defending arm swinging as well. Spinner pulled out another knife, ready to kill Ryukyu. Hawks feathers barely made it to stop the knife. Spinner looked back to see Hawks rushing towards him. Spinner pulled the sword out of Ryukyu causing her to scream in pain. Hot blood seeped down her arm and onto the ground. She fell from the pain and got nauseous from the blood loss. Hawks was serious, not an emotion he felt too often. He moved fast, kicking Spinner with his right leg. Spinner wasn't ready for a physical attack from Hawks, so Spinner was sent flying. When spinner got up, Hawks was already launching most of his feathers, surrounding Spinner in a rotating feather tornado.

"Special Move!" Hawks yelled as he flew above Spinner, " **Feather Typhoon!** " The feathers began closing in on Spinner, inching closer, some feathers even directly moving to hit him, giving light cuts.

"So you think this will be enough to take me?" Spinner yelled as he tried to run through the feathers. Hawks simply smiled. Spinner slammed against the feathers, as if it was a brick wall.

"Enjoy this, I've got bigger fish to fry!" Hawks said as he flew away to join Endeavor.

"Damn you, you fake!" Spinner yelled.

Only two minutes earlier, Lumillion arrived in his car to the Tartus gate. Clearly freaked out guards walked to his car.

"S-sorry sir, Tartus visiting is closed for the time being." The first guard said. Lumillion looked at them with a completely normal face.

"Dude, I'm a hero, can you please let me through?" Lumillion said.

"Oh, wow, this guy is Lumillion!" The second guard said.

"Well whoever he is, he is going to have to show us his I.D. and his registration." The first guard said. Lumillion rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He just ran through his car with his quirk, through the gate, and sprinted towards the prison.

"Huh, that's a crazy quirk." The first guard said.

Inside Tartus, Deku was running down the "T" hallway as fast he could. He reached what he hoped he would find. There was a cell there, one completely and utterly burned. The door seemed to have been decayed via Shigaraki's quirk. The burning was clearly from Dabi. Everything about it was burned, you couldn't even see the name, not that Deku needed that. Deku continued the way he was going, as he knew that it would lead to the villains. Deku didn't run for long before he saw Best Jeanist facing off against Shigaraki, Toga, and Kurogiri, right in front of All for One's cell. No one looked injured, in fact, it looked as if Best Jeanist just got there. Shigaraki looked past Best Jeanist to see Deku.

"Ah, I see a new challenger is approaching!" He said, Best Jeanist looked back to see Deku running up to him.

"Who might you be?" Best Jeanist asked Deku.

"I'm Deku! I'm friends with Ka- I mean Ground Zero." Deku said getting ready to fight against the villains.

"Ground Zero huh? Well I hope you are as good as him, otherwise, well, we will die here." Best Jeanist said, getting ready.

"D-die? But, you're the Number 1 Hero! Can we really lose here?" Deku asked, clearly nervous.

"Well, they were prepared, they are wearing special clothing, ones I can't use my quirk on, nor sense. I'll be close to useless quirk wise, so I hope you have some killer moves." Best Jeanist said, moving in on Shigaraki. Deku took a second to think, not that had a second.

"Oh! Dekuuuuuu!" Toga said running to him. With a large smile and brandashing a knife. Deku froze in fear. "I haven't seen you for so long, ready for more scars? More blood?" Toga asked. Deku not only has physical scars, but mental scars from the torture that occurred during his second year, he has bad PTST. Toga finally got to him and swung her knife. Deku barely dodged, the knife cut through some of his arm padding, he had no injuries. He turned to her and activated 18% of One for All. He brought up his hand to flick her with a 20% Delaware Smash, but she was gone, invisible even, a part of her quirk.

"Where are ya, Toga?" Deku was looking around, keeping his hand up. "I'd love to see you..." Deku was clearly trying to draw her out, even Toga knew this. She decided to take her time.

Best Jeanist ran at Shigaraki. He used his own coat to try and trap him. Shigaraki simply walked into a perfectly timed warp gate to escape. Best Jeanist was having some trouble.

"Ready to die?" Shigaraki asked, running at him from behind, Best Jeanist simply turned around and used his own clothes to propel himself away. Shigaraki only barely missed him. Deku, saw the battle taking place.

"Best Jeanist! His quirk only works if he gets you with all five fingers!" Deku yelled, "but if he gets you, it's all over!" Toga used this moment to strike, she reappeared and threw a knife straight at Deku's body. He flicked his fingers, using a controlled shot with his gloves, perfectly sniping the knife, stopping it. Meanwhile, Shigaraki had a large smile.

"Oh? I see we haven't fought in some time Deku, because I don't have that limitation anymore." Shigaraki squatted down. He put two fingers on the ground. Suddenly, the ground decayed, in a straight line towards Best Jeanist! Best Jeanist used his quirk to bring him upwards and to hang from the ceiling, avoiding the decayed line on the ground. Deku saw all of that take place.

"He's gotten stronger..." Deku said, suddenly Toga appeared again, right in front of him. She was ready to stab him this time. However, he grabbed her wrists, as to stop her from stabbing, then he threw her down the hall, towards Shigaraki. In midair, Kurogiri created a warp gate to catch her, Deku looked around him, to see where she appeared. Kurogiri created multiple warp gates, one to Deku's left, right, back, and above him. But she never appeared from any. Finally realizing she was more than likely invisible, Deku activated 40% of One for All in his hands, then swung them all over the place, creating wind to push her away. It worked, as she later reappeared on the ground.

"You're such a meanie Deku!" Toga yelled, getting up. "You'll have to bleed extra for that one..." she said, running at him again. Deku secretely activated 60% of One for All in his left leg, which made him feel intense pain to his surprise. He had overused 75% and it was taking it's toll. But he handled the pain and stomped with his foot as she got close. The ground shook, disorienting her. He quickly moved closer and punched her with 10%, right in the stomach, hoping to cause her to no longer be able to fight. She fell to the ground, crying.

"D-Deku! I can't believe you d-did that to m-me!" Toga said, with light tears, "I-I..." she suddenly smiled. "I kinda like you even more now..." Deku's eyes opened wide. This girl was too weird for this battle to continue. He looked to see how Best Jeanist was doing, he was clearly in a stalemate. No one battling here was gaining any advantage. Which was odd, the villains didn't seem to be trying very hard...

"Damn it!" Deku suddenly yelled, "Best Jeanist, I think another villain is freeing All for One as we fight! Why else are they acting so calm?" Shigaraki gave Deku a death stare.

"I think you're right, try to run in there! I'll hold them off!" Best Jeanist yelled. Deku began to run, but Shigaraki ran to the wall. Kurogiri transported himself and Toga behind Shigaraki. Only Best Jeanist and Deku were in front of him. They were clearly trying to protect the door right behind Shigaraki.

"I'm afraid it's game over, for you two." Shigaraki said with a smile. He put his hand on the wall. All five fingers. "Die." Shigaraki began decaying the wall. It spread across the entire wall, the ceiling, the floor, the other side, and it was coming straight for Deku and Best Jeanist. It was a decaying tunnel, one that would surely cave-in the hallway. They began running.

"Best Jeanist!" Deku said suddenly stopping and turning around, "I'm going to jump over there and stop them!" Best Jeanist turned too.

"Sorry kid, I'm afraid if anyone is taking a risk like that, it'll have to be a pro." Best Jeanist said, completely calm. He turned his head to Deku. "It was a pleasure, now go." Deku was in shock as Best Jeanist jumped forward, using his quirk to launch himself like a slingshot. He got to the villains, Shigaraki had to remove his hand, the decaying stopped and the cave-in began. Deku could see Best Jeanist kick Kurogiri's real body with his increased momentum. He turned to Toga kneeing her in the face, causing her to fall down, clearly knocked out. Best Jeanist turned to fight Shigaraki. Best Jeanist countered Shigaraki's attempt to grab him, and Best Jeanist punched Shigaraki in the chest, but his ask went right through him. Shigaraki smiled as his body slowly began to drip into a brown goo. Deku was in complete shock, the cave-in was beginning, Deku saw everything like it was in slow motion. Best Jeanist had no idea what was happening. Shigaraki became a brown goo on the floor. Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Best Jeanist knew it was over, he looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes as he felt himself decay. Deku saw it all, he said nothing as a single tear went down his cheek and the cave-in crashed down. He fell to his knees, defeated. He did nothing, while Best Jeanist was murdered right in front of him. Deku puked on the floor. After not even one minute later, Deku ran to get out of Tartus. He ran as fast as he could. He was in complete shock, everything was fuzzy. He got out of the building, running right into a tall man. Deku fell on the floor, everting still fuzzy.

"Deku?" The tall man asked, "what are you doing here?" Deku looked up, his vision returned, it was Eraser Head, staring right at him. Deku said nothing. "Are you okay Deku?"

"I..." Deku needed a second to process everything. He suddenly spoke, "B-Best Jeanist was killed by Shigaraki!" Eraser Head just looked at Deku completely surprised. Other heroes looked at Deku aswell.

"Well, I believe that means, we are the last line of defense," Hawks said, walking up, "Eraser, its time, for the final battle."


	6. Villains United: Tsukuyomi

I feel like I'll regret getting rid of such influential characters! R.I.P. Best Jeanist, you won't be forgotten. Also, I feel it's a good idea to give a quick reference to the ages of Class 1A's students.

 **18 Year Olds: (oldest to youngest)**

Katsuki Bakugo, Mashirao Ojiro, Yuga Aoyama, Toru Hagakure, Rikkido Sato, Denki Kaminari, Hitoshi Shinso, Izuku Midoriya, Hanta Sero, Mina Ashido, Kyouka Jiro, and Tenya Iida

 **17 Year Olds: (oldest to youngest)**

Momo Yaoyorozu, Minoru Mineta, Eijirou Kirishima, Fumikage Tokoyami, Ochaco Uraraka, Shoto Todoroki, Koji Koda, Asui Tsuyu, and Mezou Shoji

Now, onto the next chapter!

Chapter 6:

 **Villains United Arc Part Three: Tsukuyomi**

Eraser leaned down to help Deku up. Deku grabbed his hand and brought himself up, he brushed his pants and torso, although there wasn't necessarily dirt on them. Deku gave Eraser a nod as Lumillion walked up to Eraser, Hawks, and Deku.

"So, what's the situation? Is Best Jeanist really dead?" Lumillion asked the group. No one said anything. Eraser then looked at Deku. Deku took a big breath.

"Best Jeanist was killed by Shigaraki. Toga and Kurogiri were knocked out, however, it seems Twice was still conscious and freed All for One." Deku said, as clear as he could.

"So what's the plan then?" Hawks asked Eraser. Eraser took a second to think.

"Well," Deku suddenly spoke, "there are two approaches, they completely depend on what the villains want to do. Number 1: Are the villains going to come out here and attack us themselves now that they have All for One's power, or Number 2: Are the villains going to immediately warp away to attack another day?"

"Well they will clearly leave, right? They have no reason to fight us." Lumillion said.

"I don't believe so, I mean, they have a way to kill some of the top heroes, and to really make a mark that the League of Villains is a destructive force," Hawks said, "and because I believe that, I ordered us a secret weapon." Everyone looked at him, confused.

"What's the secret weapon?" Lumillion asked.

"Simple," Hawks replied, "Tsukuyomi." Eraser and Deku's eyes opened wide. Lumillion was confused.

"The... God?" Lumillion asked.

"No, no," Hawks said, with a big grin, "he's a hero interning at my agency, he's the one that was with me when we teamed up."

"Ah! Deku's classmate!" Lumillion said, a lightbulb lighting up over his head.

"Right," Hawks said as he turned to Eraser, "I sent some feathers to get him, he will be here soon, we should make a plan to defend against the villains"

"Hm, alright, let's work quickly." Eraser said, looking around.

Not even two minutes later, Eraser developed a plan. The current heroes would create three rings around Tartus. There would be Ring One: Attack, Ring Two: Support, and Ring Three: Clean up. Ring One would primarily battle against All for One, trying to defeat him. Ring Two would support Ring One with certain quirks. Ring Three would deal with the other villains. As for the heroes that would occupy each ring, there were plenty as heroes from across the city that got there while Deku and Best Jeanist fought. So, this is Eraser's plan:

Ring One: Tsukuyomi, Lumillion, and Endeavor.

Ring Two: Eraser Head, Hawks Deku

Ring Three: Kamui Woods, Mirko (rabbit lady for those who don't know!)

The Plan: In the dark sky, Tsukuyomi will be able to let out a completely uncontrolled Dark Shadow, one capable of defeating even the most powerful enemies. Endeavor can use his flames for suppressing reasons if necessary and Lumillion can help attack due to being practically invulnerable. Hawks has a "secret move" one to make Tsukuyomi 100 times better, and guarantee the victory. But by using that secret move, Deku will have to defend Hawks as he will be unable to do anything. I, Eraser, will delete any quirks, allowing for an easier fight. Meanwhile, Kamui and Mirko will easily deal with the other members. As for Ryukyu and Crust, Ryukyu suffered major injuries, thus she was taken by Crust to get immediate medical attention.

"Okay, everyone, get into position!" Eraser yelled, everyone filled into their rings. Just then Tsukuyomi arrived.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I am here at last, Hawks." Tsukuyomi said, as Hawks feathers returned to him. Hawks now had unbelievably impressive wings.

"I'm glad you're here, now look over the plan and get into position," Hawks said, "oh, and we will be using that special move we once practiced, so be prepared."

"Alright, I will be ready."

Everyone was now in position. They waited for 10 seconds, until Hawks broke the silence.

"Everyone," Hawks began, "this is truly our best shot of not dying, however, there is still a possibility we all will. We are the last line of defense, there isn't another All Might, there isn't someone with unwavering power. This is it, and I just want to make sure EVERYONE is willing to risk their lives for the people of this nation, no, this world."

Everyone was silent, it was weird to hear something like that coming from Hawks. But everyone was in agreement, they knew they were heroes, they knew they would lay down their lives to defeat this villain.

Suddenly, the caved in Tartus let out a large rumble underground. It was getting louder and closer.

"He's coming!" Hawks yelled, "NOW TSUKUYOMI!"

"Ultimate move!" Tsukuyomi and Hawks yelled in unison, while every single one of Hawks feathers rushed towards Tsukuyomi, " **SHADOW UNLEASHED, JET BLACK FEATHERS!** "

Hawks large wings transfered onto Tsukuyomi's body, then Tsukuyomi unleashed dark shadow in all its might. Dark shadow meshed with the large wings perfectly, creating a large, dark beast with large, dark wings. It was a perfect combo, one with unbelievable power. The other heroes were in awe. Then, All for One, along with Shigaraki and Twice, arose from Tartus. The heroes were ready, but so were the villains. Shigaraki and twice ran into the rubble to wait for their turn. All for One moved directly to fight Tsukuyomi.

"What a wonderful quirk you have, I won't lie when I say I'm interested." All for One said, very calm.

Tsukuyomi flew to land a large attack upon All for One.

"Too bad, it has such an easy weakness..." All for One held his hand towards Tsukuyomi and let out a ball of white, bright energy. It was intense and dark shadow shriveled up immediately. Losing dark shadow meant Tsukuyomi's control of the wings went back to Hawks, even though the wings were still attached. Hawks pulled Tsukuyomi away from All for One, the feathers were slowly falling from Tsukuyomi, making them unusable.

"Now, I'm going to kill you all."

Only 2 minutes earlier, Crust was carrying Ryukyu and an immobilized Dabi towards the relief area, an area where Ryukyu can get medical attention and Dabi can be apprehended.

"Crust... I'm losing too much blood..." Ryukyu spoke in a soft, quiet voice, blood was falling behind them, leaving a noticeable trail.

"Do not worry, Ryukyu," Crust said, stoicly, "as long as I am here, I'll protect you no matter what." Crust was having no trouble carrying them both, but he had a bad feeling. In fact, he remembered something... Back when Endeavor fought, wasn't he fighting two villains? A knife flew through the air, Crust, stuck in a thought, barely dodged.

"I can smell the blood from here!" A voice in the distance said, clearly a female.

"Villain! You will not prevail today," Crust was on high alert, he took a deep breath.

"Ha! Just like Assassin's Creed!" Spinner yelled, Crust didn't even notice him sneaking behind him. Crust felt a large knife dig into his back, blood immediatly rushed from his body. Carrying Ryukyu and Dabi left him unable to effectively counter, so he used a large, spinning kick to turn himself around, landing Spinner with a direct hit.

"But not just you!" Crust said as he turned around and kicked Toga also.

"How did you know!" Toga yelled as she fell down in pain.

"I'm a pro hero! Of course I know how you dastardly villains operate!" Crust yelled, he backed up, getting both villains in view, "you're both done here!" Crust let Ryukyu and Dabi down, he brough up his fists, ready to fight. He used his quirk, which brought a rocky substances over his hands. Spinner ran towards Crust, blade drawn. He swung it at Crust, Crust used his rock hand to grab the blade, he pushed it aside and gave Spinner a nasty right hook, Spinner was out. Crust looked towards Toga, but she wasn't there.

"Come on out, Villain!" Crust yelled. He could feel the blood trickling down his back. Suddenly he heard a knife, slicing through flesh, Crust immediately turned around, he looked in horror as Ryukyu was stabbed through the heart.

"R-RYUKYU!" Crust screamed. He ran towards her, she was already dead. The pain in his back went away as he got more and more angry. He sharply turned around. "Damn you, Villains! Prepare yourself, cause this is the end!" Crust ran at a suddenly appearing Toga and almost recovered Spinner.

Meanwhile, at Tartus, Tsukuyomi was falling, Dark Shadow was gone and Hawks feathers useless. All for One was rushing in for the kill, no one could make it that fast, except Deku.

"75%!" Deku yelled as he zoomed up to All for One with incredible speed, " **MANCHESTER SMASH!** " Deku flipped forward in mid air, delivering an axe kick straight to All for One's head. All for One flew downwards. Hitting the ground with intense force, creating a small dust explosion. Deku's body couldn't handle using 75% over and over again. Deku couldn't move in midair as his entire body winced in pain. He was free falling towards the ground. Kamui Woods, moved in to retrieve Deku and successfully caught him, letting him into the ground.

"Nice hit, Deku," Kamui stated, "but stay at the ready, I'm not sure if that was enough..."

Everyone was looking in the direction of the impact. After a couple seconds, the dust faded and in the crater was... A pile of icky, brown goo. At first everyone was confused. Some thought: "Did that kid really gooify a villain like that?" But Deku and Eraser Head quickly realized what had happened.

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Deku screamed, "THAT WAS JUST A CLONE!"

Everyone panicked and looked around, the plan was falling apart as some heroes made small groups, suddenly, Eraser felt a little sting on the back of his neck during the confusion. Eraser slowly looked back, even though he knew what it was. It was All for One, extending the wire from his body to Eraser Head's neck. All for One had taken his quirk. Aizawa fell to his knees, all he was thinking was that his hero career was over, that this could be the end. Lumillion ran towards All for One.

"You bastard!" Lumillion yelled, "Give back that quirk, all of them in fact!" Lumillion began to punch All for One. All for One countered, but his attack went right through him, yet Lumillion's connected, doing very little damage. They fought like that for awhile, All for One couldn't touch Lumillion, but Lumillion did almost nothing to All for One. They were in a stalemate.

"This is going nowhere..." All for One said, backing up, "let's get started." Suddenly more All for One clones popped up. The groups formed during the chaos each went up against one, aside from Deku, as he was still being negatively affected by overusing his power. By the time he recovered, he'd only be able to use 25% power at most. Things are not looking good.

Deku was surveying the area, so many clones, all at once, all being quite durable, Shigaraki and Toga also used much more incredible power than before aswell. Dots were connecting in his head...

"Of course," He said to himself, "Nagaidesu Yugana Gin... it all makes sense now..."


End file.
